Have We Met?
by Of Monsters and Platypi
Summary: "Excuse me?" says a man. The woman looks up at him with strikingly familiar brown eyes. "Yes sir?" The man gulps and chokes out, "I have the strangest feeling we've met before." The woman stares at him without blinking. Then she sticks her hand out. "Hermione Granger." "Draco Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" says a man. The woman looks up at him with strikingly familiar brown eyes.

"Yes sir?" The man gulps and chokes out, "I have the strangest feeling we've met before." The woman stares at him without blinking. Then she sticks her hand out. "Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione Granger was sitting on the outside patio of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when the man approached. He was blond and very handsome, and she had the strangest feeling she had met him before.

But now that they had introduced themselves, Hermione draws her hand back quickly as Draco Malfoy reaches for it.

"Hermione-" he starts, but Hermione interrupts him. "Don't Hermione me, _Malfoy. _You didn't even recognize me and you're already trying to make up for what you did to me?" she spits as she glares at him. He looks at her, bewildered. "Please Hermione, come get a drink with me, let me explain." Draco begs.

And so she did. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Draco bought her a drink and he explained about their younger years. He explained why he was so confused about blood, and why he became a Death Eater. He explained that he had loved her, but it was frowned upon and forbidden for him to even be nice to her. By the time he was done explaining, they were both very drunk. The landlord, Tom, gave them a room at the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as they were not fit to leave until they were sober.

Draco lay on the bed as Hermione sang drunkenly in the bathroom. He wasn't really drunk, he was ordering water the entire time, and he didn't intend to leave Hermione drunk either. He pointed his wand at the open bathroom door and muttered, "Resipisco." In an instant Hermione came flying out of the bathroom. Draco looks like he's been stunned. She was in her underwear, and she was fuming. She goes on and on about the evils of alcohol and how he should've never done that. Draco simply sighs and stands up. He walks up to Hermione and grabs her wrists, pulling her in and kissing her. Hermione starts to struggle but then lets in to it. Draco releases her wrists when he thinks she won't push him away. They wrap their arms around each other, Hermione pulling articles of clothing off him in between. Draco falls onto the bed with Hermione still on top of him, and starts to kiss her neck. She pulls the rest of his clothes off and lets him do the same for her. Then, something magical happens.

Hermione wakes up in the soft orange light of the early morning. She rolls over and smiles at the pale face just inches from hers. She moves the wisps of blond hair off his face and kisses him gently on the nose. Draco's eyes flutter open and his face breaks into a huge smile. He kisses her nose as well and sits up. He stretches and throws his legs to sit on the side of the bed. _POP! _Draco jumps backwards and almost sits on Hermione. A scroll appears on the floor and Draco puts underwear on before retrieving it.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_We had a noise complaint last night. The couple below you said they heard screaming, moaning, and a very squeaky noise. You are required to pay 5 galleons to the family for disturbing them. Also, Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall is summoning both of you to Hogwarts get your classrooms ready for the new school year._

_Wishing you well,_

_Tom_

Draco stifles a laugh and hands the note to Hermione. Her face gets redder as she reads more of the letter. She looks up when she is finished, looking startled. "Why, why does McGonagall need both of us?" she stutters. "I'm going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, why does McGonagall need you?" says Draco. "I'm going to be the Charms teacher." Draco smiles and hugs Hermione. He whispers in her ear, "Now we'll be together for a whole year."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of September 1. Hermione awakens and looks over at Draco snoring his head off next to her. She sighs and gets out of bed. Scouting around for her undergarments, Hermione groans at the pounding headache ebbing at her brain. Last night was not the best night to choose.

"Hermes? What, what is going on?" mumbles Draco, sitting up out of bed. "It's the first day of school, Draco. We have to get ready." says Hermione, clutching her head. "What happened?" he says, slightly muffled as he rubs his face with his hands. Hermione gestured to the wrecked room and the empty liquor bottles on the floor. "Oh, no wonder."

Slowly getting themselves back together, Draco and Hermione get dressed and head down to meet McGonagall at the Great Hall. There was a new rule this year; the Heads of the Houses had to ride the train and monitor the students: The prefects had been caught helping the younger kids get away with things. Walking down the stairs, the couple took turns putting spells on each other, ridding themselves of their hangover.

"Ah, I see you two are _finally _here. We'll be Apparating to King's Cross Station. Alright, let's move!" yells McGonagall before she Apparates away. Draco grabs Hermione's hand and they disappear.

Albus Potter stands at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. With his brother, James, and his sister, Lily, standing next to him, they look around for any onlooking Muggles. Seeing none, they for a line and rush through the wall. Following them are their parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron Weasley and his children Rose and Hugo. It was their year with their dad. Hermione and Ron had gotten a divorce two years ago.

Hermione and Draco come off the train to greet the new students. Hermione automatically runs to her children, giving Ron a curt nod as she puts her daughter on the train. Draco goes to see Zabini Blaise's children and completely ignores the Potters and the Weasleys. Hermione gives large hugs to both Harry and Ginny, and messed up the boys' hair and gives Lily a kiss on the cheek. She chats with Ginny a while, giving her hints about her relationship status, but has to rush off when she sees two seventh years that appear to be eating each others' faces.

After several minutes of running around like panicked geese, Draco and Hermione run into each other. Literally. Slamming into each other, the couple splits apart and slams into different parts of the student crowd. Laughing they both stand up, thank the people that caught them, and hug each other. A chorus of "Ewwwwww" follows and they break apart, blushing.

Walking around the train, Draco and Hermione rarely see each other because they are heads of different Houses. Hermione occasionally stops to see her children or to pick on her godson and his siblings. Draco, on the other hand, was taking turns sitting with all the Slytherin kids, telling stories, sharing tips, and smiling smugly as he listens to the whispers as he walks away.


End file.
